El Pozo que separa la vida y la muerte
by BrunoProg64
Summary: AU. Adaptación del cuento de hadas "La Madre Nieve" al mundo de Regular Show. Don es maltratado por Rigby y Mordecai. Inspirado en la melodía 'Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido' de Sound Horizon.


**El Pozo que divide la Vida y la Muerte**

**Renuncia**

Regular Show no me pertenece. Le pertenece a JG Quintel y Cartoon Network. Este es un AU basado en mi interpretación del cuento 'La Madre Nieve', inspirado en la melodía 'Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido' de Sound Horizon.

**Parte Única**

(Nota del Autor: Inspirado en la melodía 'Sei to Shi wo Wakatsu Kyoukai no Furuido' de Sound Horizon. He realizado algunos cambios)

Un hombre noble caminaba por un parque de la ciudad... y entre los árboles y maleza... se detuvo ante un pozo. El pozo era viejísimo, pero aun parecia funcionar, aunque estaba muy derruido y con musgo por doquier. Se acerco al pozo y vio que algo flotaba en él... un cuerpo... de un mapache grande. Tomó la soga y el balde de madera y los echó al pozo.

- Ohh vaya... ¿No seré yo el único que se cayó en el pozo? Esta es mi primera vez conociéndote, pero creo que tenemos mucho en común. ¿Me pregunto de donde vienes? Bueno... habiendo vuelto de entre la muerte... vamos, cántame tu desgracia.

Una mano salió del pozo... y ese mapache grande trepó por la soga y saliendo del pozo, empezó a recordarlo todo:

"Cuando sale el sol, cubierto yo en sudor, todo el trabajo de la casa tengo que hacer, Ah, el malvado Mordo siempre me grita así..."

- ¡¿Quieres que te corra de la casa, estúpido vago?! - le gritó Mordecai.

La vida de Don había cambiado de repente. Trabajaba con una empresa contable que lo dejó con una gran deuda y en la calle, debido a que parecía el más honesto de todos, y por eso el más adecuado para culpar por un desbalance patrimonial. Sonaba contradictorio, pero el jurado falló en su contra y lo perdió todo. Sus padres ya habían muerto... y no le quedó más remedio que pedir ayuda y vivir como sirviente con Mordecai y Rigby. Rigby aprovechó esa oportunidad para dar rienda suelta al odio que tenia a su hermano.

Al comienzo Mordecai no le hizo caso, pero conforme se dio cuenta que Don lo hacía todo gratis... se unió a las ideas de Rigby... y los dos se convirtieron en los más vagos en años. Si alguien preguntaba, Don decia que estaba bien... porque sabía que en el fondo no podía ir a ningún lado. Era una pena que en esa ciudad aun existiera la prisión por deudas.

Y con ese grito, despertaba todos los días.

"Hoy también, papá... me esforzaré!"

Y de ese modo, Don se convirtió en el sirviente perpetuo del parque. Pronto hasta Benson se acostumbró a su presencia y a encargarle cosas... de modo que muy al pesar de Thomas, que le rogó y le rogó... acabó echando al becario, perdiendo sus créditos y tal vez arruinándole la carrera. No le importaba, tenía a Don que haría todo como debería ser.

"Cuando el sol muere, yo, cubierto en polvo, he terminado todo el trabajo del parque... Ah, mi desnaturalizado hermano, siempre me grita así:"

- ¿Quieres que te regañe? ¡Estúpido vago!

"Mañana también, papá, me esforzaré"

- Espero que aprecies lo que hacemos por tí... - le dijo Mordecai.

- Desde luego, Mordo... - le dijo Don.

- Oh si... - dijo Rigby - No toleramos a los ingratos... digo... tienes una casa para vivir ahora...

- Pero Rigby... ¿No podrías ayudarme de otro modo?

- Oye Don, se supone que tenemos un trato. Trabajarás aqui hasta completar el monto de la deuda. ¿O es que quieres ir a prisión?

- No hermano... no quiero eso... - dijo Don resignado.

- Bueno... entonces no te hace falta más aclaraciones, vámonos Mordecai... hoy seré el Jugador 1.

"Mi padre supuestamente era un experto con el mar, pero se ahogó al caer a un pozo, por eso no me gustan los pozos... pero Rigby no muestra ninguna clemencia..."

- ¡Tienes que ir a preparar todas esas telas de Papaleta! - le gritó Mordecai.

- Pero Mordo... puedo prepararlas en la lavandería...

- ¡No Mordecai! - dijo Rigby con una mirada de planear algo - Debes ir al pozo... ahi se secarán mas rápido...

- Pero Rigby... yo...

- ¿Quién nos debe un favor? ¿Quieeen? - le dijo Rigby.

- Esta bien... - dijo Don - Iré al pozo...

"Mientras cosía yo en el pozo... me pinché el dedo con la aguja, y mi sangre tiñió de carmesí el ovillo... Me agaché al pozo para lavarlo... pero como pez sediento por el agua, se escapó de mis manos y se hundió en el fondo del pozo"

Don no era muy hábil con el hilo... pero esas chompas de lana fina de alpaca no se tejerían solas. Cometió muchos errores al comienzo, pero empezó a agarrarle la maña. Al menos Benson le entregó un fasículo de costura para que pudiera guiarse un poco.

- Al menos eso te ayudará un poco... - le dijo Benson antes de irse.

Don siguió cosiendo... pero desesperanzado esta veces, porque nadie pensaba ayudarlo como en otras ocasiones, donde Skips le echaba una mano de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo y producto de su impericia, se pinchó con la aguja en el dedo... y la sangre empezó a brotar... ensuciando el carrete de lana.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Tengo que limpiarlo antes que se enojen!

Se acerco al pozo, con todo su pesar y entonces al agacharse para lavar el carrete, al tocar el agua, lo soltó... y este se hundió en el fondo del pozo.

- ¡Noo! ¡El carrete!

Don se angustió. ¿Porque le pasaba eso? Ahora le gritarían... le regañarían... ¡Tal vez hasta lo boten de la casa y acabe en prisión! Todos esos pensamientos angustiaron tanto a Don, que rompió en llanto. Un llanto amargo, de tantas cosas que el pobre se guardó a lo largo de esos días.

"Mi desesperación fue tal, como la doncella que perdió a su amor, y llorando volví a casa, pero el implacable Rigby sentenció:"

- ¡Estúpido vago! ¡Sumérgete en el pozo y tráelo! ¡O esta noche no comerás ni azúcar!

"El crepúsculo echaba su manto mientras me acercaba al pozo"

Don miró el pozo un momento. Tenia miedo... pero veia su reflejo en el agua... veía un rostro agotado y castigado por los malos tratos. Supo que no quería vivir de esa forma toda su vida... y supo que era preferible 'amortizar' la deuda con otro tipo de moneda. Era una dura decisión... pero su alma ya no lo soportaba más. Ni siquiera su hermano monstraba algo de pena por su situación. No quería seguir así.

- ¡Que desgracia! ¡Ni cariño puedo obtener! - se quejaba Don - ¡Papá... creo que me reuniré contigo pronto! ¡Ya voy!

Y diciendo eso, dio un salto hacia dentro del pozo... sólo se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo golpear el agua.

- Ya veo... asi que haz tenido una vida muy dura, ¿no? Si tienes dudas de como vengarte de esto, tendrás tiempo... mientras tanto en ese pozo, ve pensando en el resentimiento que llevas dentro... - dijo el hombre noble y también saltó al pozo.

"Cuando desperté... me encontré en un bello prado con muchas flores en su flor, dentro de este pozo que lleva al otro mundo, me conocí con un hombre llamado Ido [pozo] canté mis desgracias bajo su batuta. ¿Es que acaso he muerto? ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿O esto es una ilusión? Muy confundido estoy... ¡Da igual! ¡No importa lo que pase, padre, me seguiré esforzando!"

Cuando Don abrió los ojos, percibió el olor del pasto y el soplar del viento. ¿Acaso no había caído a un pozo? Debería haber muerto o encontrado el carrete, pero estaba... en un lugar diferente. Era un gran campo. ¿Había muerto? ¿Era el cielo? El no lo sabía... sacudió su cabeza incrédulo pensando que era alguna ilusión, pero seguia viendo el prado no importando cuando se pellizcó.

- No importa... supongo que esto es mejor que el Parque.

Empezó a explorar el prado... hasta que encontró un camino, que llevaba un bosque... tupido y lleno de árboles. Dado que estaba perdido, supo que debía seguir el camino... no tenía otra alternativa.

Y fue mientras caminaba que un olor a pan quemado inundó sus pulmones:

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Me he quedado en el horno mucho tiempo! ¡Me quemo!

Don miró a los lados y encontró una pala tirada a un lado de un árbol. La tomó y luego intentó ubicar de donde venían esos gritos. Vio entonces tras unas matas, una especie de horno con un pan gritando en su interior.

- ¡Ya voy, espérame!

Y entonces, logró oir ese otro grito.

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sacúdeme! ¡Sacúdeme! ¡Todas mis manzanas ya estan maduras!

Don miró a los lados, y vio que un arbol se sacudía desesperadamente con el viento, y las manzanas, todas rojas se negaban a caer.

- ¡Ya voy, espérame! ¡Los ayudaré a los dos!

"Y como el pan me lo pidió, tomé una palana y lo saqué de ese horno (Yupii!), luego sacudí a ese manzano hasta que todas las manzanas cayeron, y hasta me dí el lujo de ponerlas en una pila (Wheew!)"

Don primero fue a por el pan, tomando la pala y sacándolo de un solo movimiento del horno y dejándolo sobre el pasto, donde humeó un largo rato. Tras eso, dejo la pala en el suelo... y fue a por el manzano. Se agarró con fuerza al tronco y empezó a sacudirlo. Llovieron muchas manzanas, que de algun modo no golpearon la cabeza de Don... aunque todas caían por doquier. Tras ver que todas las manzanas cayeron, las juntó todas como una torre al lado del árbol.

- ¡Gracias! - le dijo el pan y el manzano.

- Ohh... que mapache mas laborioso...

Don volteó y vio como un castor con una capa le hablaba demasiado cerca.

- ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - gritó del susto.

- Jejeejjee... no tengas miedo mapache...

Don se calmó y miró a ese castor... tenía una voz femenina y tenia puesto una gran capa blanca... como de plumas de avestruz que brillaban con el sol en el cielo. Tambien notó que ese castor era muy blanco... como la nieve.

Entonces lo recordó... era como en los cuentos que leía de niño.

- ¿Puede ser...? ¿¡Usted es la legendaria diosa, la "Madre Nieve?!" - dijo emocionado Don.

- Ay dios... que grosero eres... soy 'Señorita' - le corrigió ese castor - No soy 'madre'.

"Todo lo que tiene una forma en algún momento perecerá, y todo lo que tenga vida, algún dia morirá. Has trabajado muy duro hasta hoy, ¿A que si? Pobre y desdichado mapache! Pero si trabajas para mí, te prometo que te haré feliz!"

Esos dos comenzaron a seguir el camino, mientras Don iba contándole su vida a esta castora.

- Pobre mapache... ¿Realmente te trataban tan mal? Algo de rabia tendrás...

- Pues la verdad... lo único que siento por ellos es algo de pena... Rigby realmente... podría ser un mejor hermano...

- No te preocupes... en este lugar nadie podrá hacerte daño. ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? Te prometo que no será como lo que haz vivido ahora...

Don se puso a pensar un momento. De hecho no tenía mas opciones... pero si estaba con la legendaría Madre Nieve, quería pedirle al menos un favor.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero podría pedirte un favor?

- Lo que sea que mis poderes puedan darte, te lo concederé para que seas más feliz... desde montañas de trigo, o rios de leche y vino... sólo pidelo...

- Lo que yo quiero... no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, lo único es volver a ser un familia feliz con mi padre y Rigby...

- Lo siento Don... - le dijo ella - No puedo interferir con ese abismo que ustedes llaman la muerte. Toda cosa que tiene un alma, tiene algún dia que escapar de esa cárcel llamada cuerpo. Tu padre no puede volver... hasta tú morirás algun día... y no puedo hacer nada. Así es como las cosas deben ser...

Don miró al piso con resignación... aún habiendo probado un poco del cielo... eso se le negaba...

- ¡Pero no desanimes! - le dijo esa castora - ¡Te prometo que vivirás muy feliz!

Y de esa forma, empezó la vida de Don con esa misteriosa castora.

"Ah, sacudir las frazadas hasta que vuelen las plumas, ese es mi trabajo, Ah, hacer los copos de nieve caer en la tierra, ese es mi milagroso trabajo, Si alguna vez quieres ver al invierno nevar, ¡Sólo avísame a mí!"

La vida de Don fue a mejor con esa castora. Si bien aun tenía que trabajar... había algo que lo hacía sentirse feliz. No era maltratado por nadie... esta mujer sabía como decirle que habia hecho su mejor esfuerzo y eso lo alegraba en verdad. La comida que le servían era de verdad, y no solo los restos de Pizza o nuggets de pollo... ahora comía carnes y asado todos los días y sentía la energía para hacer las cosas por las cuales desfallecía anteriormente.

Entre sus trabajos, Don tenía que sacudir las frazadas y en especial una gran frazada blanca de las cuales las plumas volaban por los aires, y llovían por la habitación donde las sacudía, como copos de nieve... y que al golpear el sitio simplemente desaparecían de ahí. Aquella frazada parecía ser una fuente inagotable de plumas... y debía ser sacudida con diligencia... porque Don pronto entendió... que esas plumas no eran tal cosa, sino los copos de nieve que caían en la Ciudad.

De ese modo fueron pasando los días... las semanas... los meses... y poco a poco Don se acostumbró finalmente a la vida de la Madre Nieve. Inclusive podría decirse que dejó de extrañar la vida con Mordecai y Rigby.

- ¡Ay!

El sonido de un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza interrumpió a Don un dia de esos, muchos meses después.

- Oye Don... he estado pensando en tu deseo... y creo que ya haz hecho mucho para ganarte parte de él...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó.

- Creo que puedo hacer que vivas feliz con tu hermano y su amigo... ¡Así que vamos, volverás con los tuyos!

As a big door opened, a shower of gold began to fall, and in an instant I became covered with gold...

"Una gran puerta se abrió... una lluvia de oro empezó a caer, y de la nada, lleno de oro estuve..."

La Madre Nieve llevó a Don hacia un lado del bosque donde había una gran puerta... y dando una palmada, esta puerta se abrió.

- Cierra los ojos, Don, por favor... - le pidió ella.

Así lo hizo Don... y entonces sintió como una lluvia de algo golpeaba su cuerpo... pero por mas que lo sentía, no abrió los ojos. Se lo había dicho la propia Madre Nieve. Cuando sintió que acabó esa lluvia de algo pesado que le había caído, como granizo... oyó de la Madre Nieve.

- Puedes abrir los ojos...

Y abriendo los ojos, se vió completamente cubierto de oro. Monedas grandes y pesadas cubrían su cuerpo como una armadura.

- Podrás despegarte de tus deudas... con esas monedas cuando estés en tu mundo... este es la paga por tus servicios...

Una voz le susurró a Don:

- Vamos, esta es tu recompenza por tu trabajo... no seas timido y acéptalo. Pero... si hubieras sido mucho mas flojo... quien sabe lo que te podría haber caído encima... jejejejee...

Y entonces el mapache se sintió mareado... y perdió el sentido. En el parque, un gallo cantó:

- ¡Kirikiriii! ¡El mapache cubierto de oro está aquí!

Ante la sorpresa de todos en el parque... Don estaba lleno de monedas de oro, pegadas como Post-Its en su pelaje. No hay que mencionar que pagó sus deudas y volvió a su vida de contable... aunque por su voluntad, compró una habitación en la casa del parque, para vivir ahí al ritmo de la apacible vida de la naturaleza.

"Mi vida cambió... cubierto de oro yo, ya no volveré a ninguna tarea de este parque, hacer! Ah, el estúpido de Mordo tuvo una idea genial..."

- Consíguete un poco de oro tu también mapache... ¿Ok?

- Claro Mordecai... - respondió Rigby.

"Si te crees capaz de lograrlo, vamos... intenta esforzarte..."

- Y ahora, que empieze la venganza...

Pasó 1 día... y se volvió a oír el canto del gallo:

- ¡Kirikiriii! ¡El mapache cubierto de brea está aquí!

"1 día pasó... y cubierto de brea volvió, ¿Lo ves? Tu pecado la peresa es, y esto que tienes es lo que merecías desde el principio tener, ahora más remedio no te queda, que esforzarte mucho por tí..."

Al oír el canto del gallo, Mordecai y Don fueron corriendo a ver a Rigby. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver una especie de mancha negra con ojos y un olor terriblemente apestoso. Eso no era oro... era brea... pegada como pegamento a todo el cuerpo de Rigby y causándole un olor tan nauseabundo que nadie se le podía acercar.

- ¡Mapache!

- ¡Mordecai! No sé que me pasó... me cayó esa cosa apestosa... ¡Quítamelo, tienes que quitármelo!

- ¡Voy por la escobilla mapache!

Pronto Mordecai volvió con disolvente y una escobilla... pero por más que sobaba y sobaba, la mancha se hacía mas dura y no salía en absoluto.

- ¡Mordecai! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

- ¡Eso intento, mapache! ¡No sale, no sale!

- ¡Arráncame el pelaje! ¡Vamos, Mordecai!

- ¡No puedo mapache, esta muy duro! ¡No sale, no sale!

- Oh vamos, hermanito... estoy seguro que te gustará tu nuevo look... - decía Don.

- ¡NO SALEEEEEEEE, NO SALEEEEEEE UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

- Vamos... sólo necesitas acostumbrarte, ¡Jajajajajajaaa! - se reía Don.

- ¡NO SALEEEEEE, NO SALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

- Yo creo que este nuevo look te queda muy bien, hermanito... ¡Jajajajajaja! - dijo Don.

- ¿Porqué te tuvo que pasar esto a tí, Rigby? ¿Porqueeeeee?

Y durante el resto de vida que le quedó... ese mapache flojo nunca pudo quitarse la brea que le cayó.


End file.
